valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Galgear
Galgear (がるぎあ , Garugia) is a character from the Valis series and the main antagonist of Valis IV. Biography Galgear was the son of Asfal, one of the former kings of the dark world, and who was going to inhereit his father's throne along with Its emblem, the red ring. But Galgear grew with ambition and powerthirst towards the ring for unknown reasons and became insane with Its power. He used his power to dominate everything, but his father opposed to him. In response, Galgear banished Asfal out of the dark world. Seeing what Galgear did, the gods imprissoned him and his followers into a giant crystal pillar putting them in an undefinited hibernation and sank the pillar in the depths of the Pacific sea in the human world. Hundreds of years later, the crystal pillar merged from the sea awakening Galgear and his followers from their lethargy. Galgear started his regime of chaos and darkness once again taking over both human world and dream world also kidnapping the queen from Vanity (dream world), Valna, to sacrifice her for the increasing of his own powers. Being nobody capable of stopping him, a young warrior lady named Lena Brande faced him and lost, she then decided to have the test to become the Valis warrior by words of Asfal who also wanted to stop his son's evil regime. Lena was successful and received the Valis sword, she went to the human world afterwardly to stop Galgear once more. Galgear was about to sacrifice Valna but couldn't accomplish his goal when Amu, Lena's sister who accompained her, blocked his axe sacrificing herself in the progress and being killed by Galgear. Shortly later, Galgear challenged Lena to go to his domains in the Reddish moon, Lena went along with Asfal who fought his son but couldn't do anything against his second form. Lena then went to fight Galgear in his last two forms and finally defeated him. Galgear returned to his normal form and agonized in his father's arms. In the end, Galgear realized his mistake and apologized to his father who, in turn, apologized to him for all that happened. In the PCECD version He finally died in Asfal's arms with his corpse's destiny remaining unknown, while in the Super Famicom/SNES version he died in front of Lena and was buried, presumabily by Lena. Personality Galgear is a powerthirsty, obstinated and ambicious emperor. He has the evil desire of dominating over anything and destroy anybody who opposes him, he will also do anything he needs to make his power grow infinitely. His obstination doesn't make him to realize his mistakes easily, understimating Lena. Abilities 'PCECD version' Galgear has different abilities for every form he has in the PCECD version. In his first form, he can jump forwards or backwards from his opponents. When jumping forwards, he can stab them with his axe. He can also shot giant energy balls from It. In his second form, his force is highly increased making him deadly with his axe. He can shot wolf-like projectiles in the ground (like his father) and also shot them in an errant pattern from the air. He can also use his claws to hurt his enemies and rush faster. In his last form, he can make his own body disappear making his own hands and head from a giant size. He can move them to grab his victims and also can shot varied size projectiles similar to human heads in form. He can also shot a fast spark towards any opponent. When getting weak, his head can become invulnerable for short time. 'Super Famicom/SNES version' In this version, Galgear only has his first form. When fighting him he shots large energy balls from his throne. When he fights personally, he can use almost the same abilities from the PCECD version but doesn't shot energy balls until advanced the fight, and shots more than one by time. He can also use an ice beam to temporally freeze his opponents and also many orange sparks that shots quickly at a fast speed. His energy balls can also absorb HP. Appearances Galgear appears as the main antagonist in all versions of Valis IV. Gallery 2.gif|Galgear along with Asfal in the Geoglyphs from the opening scene of Valis IV 5.gif|Galgear and his generals from the opening scene of Valis IV 6.gif|Galgear as seen in the opening scene of Valis IV CD_37589E2C-366.gif|Galgear's second form as seen on Valis IV's PCECD version GalgearPCE1.jpg|Galgear's first form facing Asfal from Valis IV's PCECD version GalgearPCE2.jpg|Galgear's second form fighting against Lena from Valis IV's PCECD version GalgearPCE3.jpg|Galgear's final form fighting against Lena from Valis IV's PCE version CD_37589E2C-891.gif|Dead Galgear in Asfal's arms as seen on Valis IV's PCECD version GalgearSNES1.jpg|Galgear as seen on Valis IV's Super Famicom/SNES version GalgearSNES2.jpg|Galgear about to fight Lena in the Super Famicom/SNES version of Valis IV GalgearSNES3.jpg|Galgear fighting Lena from the Super Famicom/SNES version of Valis IV GalGearSNES4.jpg|Galgear's grave from the Super Famicom/SNES version of Valis IV Trivia *Galgear's first form is never fought by Lena in the PCECD version of Valis IV but she fights with this form in the Super Famicom/SNES version, in turn not fighting his second and/or third form (as he doesn't have them in such version). *Galgear uses his axe when transforming to his second form in a cutscene, but he doesn't do so when fought in game by Lena, possibly because Asfal could broke It when they fought before. *Galgear is the only obligatory boss fought by Asfal. *Galgear is the second main antagonist from the series who took over the human world and is fought in space, the first one was Glames. *Galgear's name was changed to Gallagher in the Super Famicom/SNES version of Valis IV (Super Valis IV). *Galgear's stage in Super Valis IV is possibly the shortest stage from all the Valis games (not counting Rogles's castle in the PCE-CD version of Valis I). *The image of Galgear's grave in Super Valis IV was originally used to depict Amu's grave in the PCECD version of Valis IV. Category:Characters Category:Galgear's army